You Told Me You'd Never Fall In Love
by reallyJavannah
Summary: "Please, understand that I want to be the one who gives your heart a break..." Tori is afraid of heartbreak, Beck is madly in love with her, will he give her heart a break or leave her heartbroken? Songfic to Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato


Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating As We Go On, I've had BAD writer's block, but I PROMISE I'm getting back to it!

This fanfic is a sonfic that goes to "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato, this song is amazing and also one of my favorites. I've listened to it nonstop and I'm hooked to it. I screamed around Walmart when I brought Unbroken. As you can see, I'm a Lovatic :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Give Your Heart A Break, The characters used in here except for Elliott and Tori's Algebra 2 teacher, I own half of the idea.

Watch the music video! It's soooo good, (REMOVE THE SPACES!) http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=1zfzka5VwRc&list=FLcr4uT2J7da34Q02vhelVgA&feature=mh_lolz

On with the story, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love<p>

But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close, yet so far. Haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest?

It was Tori Vega's first day of Hollywood Arts, she was excited, then again she was also nervous, she had a hard time at her old school due to bullying, and wondered what it would be like at her new school. Trina was parking the car when Tori asked her, "Trina, are the people nice at your school?" yeah, they were nice at the big Showcase, and begged her to join their school, Tori was actually nervous about Jade West, she heard that Jade was terrible. "Well you know Andre, he's nice, um, the people in my grade are really nice, then again, you don't know the juniors. I guess, then again, I'm a grade older than you." Tori looked at her sister, confused; "Did that sentence even make sense?" she wondered to herself, Trina finished parking the car, and the girls got out. Tori wore dark blue skinny jeans, converse, and a peach Aeropostale tee. "Well, I'm going to leave, so bye." Trina told Tori, who was worried to death about what her sister said.

Tori walked over to a bench and sat down, shaking, she hated being the new girl in the middle of the year, people were looking at her weirdly, she shook it off. "Is it because I'm new?" she asked herself anf pulled out her phone from her pocket and started playing Unblock Me. Someone sat next to her, she didn't bother to look up, "Hi, I'm Cat." A sweet red headed girl said, Tori looked up at her, "Oh, hi, I'm Tori." Tori said shyly. Cat nodded, "You did really good at the big Showcase." Tori nodded, "Thank you Cat." Cat smiled, "Follow me." she quickly said, excitedly. Tori was confused and followed Cat. "There are a few people that you'll want to meet, you'll love them." Tori ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, nervously.

Cat and Tori walked for about five minutes, talking about random things, Tori made a new friend in five minutes, she was grateful. Cat stopped walking, she smoothed out her white skirt, "Guys, this is Tori." Tori waved shyly, everyone waved back, "Hi Tor." Andre said, "Hi Andre." Another person began to introduce themselves, "I'm Robbie, and this is Rex." Said the weird nerd.  
>"I'm Jade." The girl said, with a smile, this is the girl Tori was scared of, "Hi." She said, returning the smile, "She's not that bad." Tori said to herself. The weird funny nerd pushed up his glasses and ran his fingers through his light brown curls, "I'm SinJin, pleasure to meet you." He said, adorably. Tori smiled lightly, there was a boy who was wonderstruck looking at her, he instantly fell in love with her right then and there. "I'm Beck." He said, smiling, "Hi." Tori said, trying to hide her blush, you see, Tori fell in love with Beck too; she's just scared of heartbreak. Jade saw Beck staring at Tori, falling head over heels, she poked her boyfriend SinJin, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked him, he nodded, "Plan Bori?" he said, smiling widely, Jade nodded at her boyfriend.<p>

"Do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare?" Jade asked. This was part of her plan to get Beck and Tori together. Tori sat next to Beck, Jade and SinJin exchanged glances, "Okay, Beck, we'll start with you. Truth or Dare." He nodded, his hand lightly brushed Tori's both of them had butterflies. "Truth." He said. "Okay, do you like anyone at this table?" Beck thought for a second, he nodded, smiling. Tori's stomach flopped nervously, "What if he likes me?" she wondered for a second, "Okay, now you ask Tori something." Jade said, Beck began to think up a question. "Have you ever fallen in love with anyone?" he asked Tori, she looked at him, "I'll never fall in love." She simply said before the bell to go to class rung.

That was two whole years ago, as a matter of fact, that was freshman year, this is junior year, and Beck still loves Tori to this day. Tori was at her locker, pulling out her Algebra 2 textbook and putting back her English textbook. Beck walked up to Tori's locker, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she lightly jumped, "You scared me." She said, laughing. She turned in his arms, Beck pressed his forehead against hers, they're just friends, Beck knows that he'll never hurt her, Tori is just too scared of what might happen if they did however date. She looked into Beck's eyes, she was scared right now, "I have to go." She quickly said, she turned around and closed her locker, she quickly ran from Beck.

Beck stood by Tori's locker, puzzled, Andre came over to him, "Just tell her how you feel." He said, giving Beck a manly hug. "She's scared of heartbreak, I don't get it, I'll never break her heart, she just doesn't get that." Beck said feeling glum, Jade came up and side hugged him, "Just give her time." He nodded. "Thanks guys."

Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste (to waste)

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

Beck thought to himself as he went to class, "How can I exactly show her that I love her and won't break her heart?" Robbie looked at him, "Just tell her, you don't know until you actually try Beck." He nodded, sitting in his seat. "She's scared that I'm going to break her heart." He told Robbie, "Man, tell her already!" Rex said, Beck laughed and took out his notebook. "Fine, I'll tell her."

~With Tori~  
>Tori thought to herself in Algebra, she wrote a note to Cat, "Tell him." Cat wrote back, Tori sighed, she never replied back. Cat wrote another note, "There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste." She wrote, "Hey!" Tori said, laughing, Cat wrote part of Tori's song lyrics in the note. "Is there something funny Ms. Vega?" Ms. Crow, Tori's algebra teacher asked her, she shook her head, "Okay, let's continue with class then." Tori sunk down in her seat, embarrassed.<p>

On Sunday you went home alone, there were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now, baby try to understand.

Tori and Beck were just leaving from church with their families, Beck and Tori were alone, their families were getting into their cars, except for Trina, who was being nosey and decided to watch her little sister and the guy she liked. Beck and Tori were walking, when suddenly Beck grabbed Tori's hand, she blushed, "Tori, I have to tell you something." Tori looked at Beck, she turned around to see Trina watching them, "Go." she mouthed to Trina. Trina stuck her tongue out, Tori ignored her and went back to what she was doing. "Go ahead." Beck took in a deep breath, and began to say what he was planning to say. "I like you, well, I love you, and I know you're scared of he-" Tori broke away from Beck and ran, crying. Tori told her parents to go along home without her; she was going to walk home. Her phone rung, she took it out of her dress pocket, it was a picture of her and Beck on her phone screen; she just let her phone ring.

Tori stopped walking, she heard footsteps following her, familiar ones. She turned around, Beck was behind her, "Did you follow me?" she asked Beck, close to tears, he nodded, "Yeah, well my parents did, I just asked to get out." Tori nodded, feeling hollow. Beck grabbed her hand, "The world is ours if you want it, just take my hand." he said, she nodded, smiling, "There's no turning back now." Beck said, teasingly, Tori lightly laughed.

Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste (to waste)

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

That was last Sunday, now it's Friday, Tori was just getting home, Beck walked her there, "Thank you Beck." She told him, he nodded his head; they shared a quick hug and then left to go their separate ways. Beck was walking home, when he was about halfway there, his phone rung, he answered it, it was Trina. "Hello."  
>"Beck! Why don't you tell her you love her already?"<br>He let out a big sigh, "I did Trina! She's just scared of heartbreak, I once told her that there's no time to waste and you live once."  
>Trina let out an annoyed sigh and got upset, this made Beck laugh, "Ugh! She's impossible! You're impossible! You two are impossible! Look, is there any other way that you can tell her? I mean she was heartbroken really badly when she dated this high school senior and found out that he was using her for sex, and also he was cheating on her. She found out on Facebook and vowed to never fall in love with anyone ever again." Beck nodded, feeling bad for Tori, "I think I know a way how I can tell her and prove to her that I won't ever break her heart." Trina sighed happily, Tori knocked on Trina's door, "Trina?"<p>

Beck thought for a second, "What can I do?" he closed his eyes, an idea popped up in his head, he happily smiled. "I got it! Thanks Trina." Trina tossed her hair back, she looked at her phone, confused, "You're welcome?" she said, and hung up the phone.

Tori walked into Trina's room, "Can I talk to you?" she nodded, "Sure, what's up?" Tori sat down  
>and thought for a second, she then spoke up, "I love Beck, I'm just scared of heartbreak, I don't know what to do? When I dated that senior guy in my freshman year, I knew it wasn't right, my heart was telling me not to do it, I didn't listen. I'm scared that if I fall in love with Beck, he'll break my heart too. I think that falling for him would be a mistake, I don't wanna go through that again, at all." She started to cry, "Oh Tor." Trina said, bringing her little sister into a hug, she cried and cried. Trina's heart began to break for her little sister; she grabbed her phone, "Plan Bori!" she typed out and sent to Jade, SinJin, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Poor Beck still has no idea what Pan Bori is.<p>

There just so much you can take. Give your heart a break; let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

Beck was soon at home, in his RV, he took out the many photos that he had of him and Tori, he laughed at the ice cream one, it was the one that was taken two weeks ago, Tori took Beck's ice cream and started to eat it, without Beck actually knowing. He turned around and laughed at what she was doing, "Really Tor?" he asked, smiling, she nodded, laughing. Her big brown eyes were tearing up with laughter; Beck swept her bangs out of her face, that's how the picture was taken. Beck's hand was on Tori's cheek, she was smiling a beautiful smile, and Beck's vanilla ice cream and Tori's chocolate ice cream was melting in the sunlight.

Beck thought to himself loudly, "If only she knew I would never hurt her." He said, grabbing all of the pictures and throwing the picture boxes into a large bag.

When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips every time you run

Beck looked at another picture before he put it back into the box, he softly smiled at the picture, he grabbed the entire box of pictures of him and Tori out of the bag, he had another urge to look at them once more, before doing what he was going to do with them.

He looked at the picture of where him and Tori were about to kiss, she was too nervous, and ran away, Beck touched the picture, "We were too close to kissing." He said to himself. He never kissed a girl, and so badly wanted to kiss Tori, but knew he couldn't because of her little fragile heart. She had never been kissed either, and that's another reason why Beck wanted to kiss her. A first kiss has to be special right?

Beck drove to Tori's house, in back of her house, there is a factory that was about to be torn down sooner or later, "I think there are about five thousand or something pictures in here." Beck told Jade, she nodded, smiling, "Plan Bori, I repeat, Plan Bori." She was on the phone with SinJin, who was with Robbie. "Okay, Cat just texted, she's with Andre heading over, we'll meet you guys there." Jade put her phone away, "You really love her don't you?" she asked Beck, smiling, "Yeah, I do." Jade nodded, "I actually think this plan will work, knowing Tori, she'll love it." Beck nodded, "Thank you."

The two waited for the others to get here, "Okay, so Trina knows what to do right?" Andre asked, "Yeah, she does, okay, so let's get this thing started." They all had a group prayer that this plan would work and that no one gets hurt while doing it.

Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste (to waste)

So let me give your heart a break

Trina was trying her best to keep Tori from looking out the window, especially since it was a surprise outside for her, "So do you wanna watch a movie?" Trina asked her sister, she nodded, "Um, yeah, I pick the movie." She said, excitedly, Trina laughed, this is the only time that they have not gotten into a fight, and it was a relief to the both of them. Tori hopped to the DVD shelf in Trina's room, "I wanna see Cinderella." She said, dreamily, Trina laughed. Her boyfriend Elliott texted her, "I see what they're doing outside, it's so awesome, Tori's gonna love it, Beck says they're like a quarter done." Trina smiled at her phone, "I know she'll love it, can you come over?" she texted back. Tori popped in the movie and sat down with the remote in her hand, the dvd was on the previews, "I'm gonna get the popcorn and candy." Trina said, Tori sat on Trina's beanbag chair and clapped off the lights. Trina opened her treats chest and pulled out popcorn and candy, she then opened her mini fridge and got two sodas; you can just say that Trina practically lives in this room.

~Beck and Crew~

"We're almost done!" Beck said, smiling, they all stepped down to look at what they were doing. In really big letters it said "I Love You" all written in pictures. "Wow." Jade and SinJin said, smiling, SinJin kissed Jade's forehead. Robbie and Cat were joking around with each other, and Andre was texting his girlfriend Ally, "I love this." Andre said, smiling, everyone nodded in agreement. Next to the words was a half-finished picture of Beck and Tori. "Are you guys ready to get back to work? Or do you wanna just chill out for a bit?" Beck asked, "I brought tacos." Jade said, smiling widely, she was looking at the pictures, "I love that one right there." She said, Beck looked at her, "Which one?" he asked.  
>She pointed to it on the wall, "The picture where both of you are holding hands." Beck smiled to himself. "Aww, he's blushing!" Jade said, excitedly, SinJin kissed his girlfriend, "And now you're blushing." Jade hit him on his head, he laughed and puller her into a hug. Cat and Robbie smiled, "Okay, I want a taco now." Jade said, laughing, she pulled out six tacos from her blue car. "Thanks Jade." They all said, she nodded, giving all of them hand sanitizer, they began to eat their tacos.<p>

They were done ten minutes later, they cleaned up and began to work again, "We just have to do this one more corner and a half, and then we're officially done." The group began to work.

~Tori and Trina~

Tori and Trina were done with the movie, and Tori was asleep, Trina was downstairs with Elliott, it's about eleven pm right now. "So did you see the thingy Beck was doing?" she asked, Elliott nodded. His brown hair was in his eyes, "Elli, why don't you get a haircut?" Trina asked him, sweeping his hair out of his eyes; he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend, who was in his arms, "Maybe because I don't want to babe." She laughed, Elliott kissed her. The two resumed cuddling, "So how's the portrait coming along?"  
>"It's really cool; you'll love it as much as Tori will." Trina nodded. The group has been working on the portrait for about three whole hours. Elliott and Trina talked for a while, then Elliott's phone buzzed with a text message, it was from the whole crew, except for Beck. "We're DONE! Step one to plan Bori is complete!" Trina and Elliott laughed, "Ready to see it?" he asked her, she nodded excitedly. Elliott opened the window so that Trina could see it, "Wow that is amazing!" Trina said; she began to cry happy tears, Elliott kissed her softly, "She's going to love it." Trina wiped her eyes, "That is amazing, let's go show her." The two walked upstairs.<p>

Trina texted Beck, "Can she see it now?" he instantly texted back, "Yeah." Trina and Elliott went into her room, Trina shook Tori, she woke up, "Huh? What happened?" she woke up confused. "Nothing, follow us, we have a surprise to show you." Tori nodded her head, confused. The three of them left everything how it was and went downstairs.

Tori zipped up her blue sweater and slipped on her pink bedazzled slippers, she was upset that Trina and Elliott woke up, "I'll deal with you two later." she told Trina and Elliott, they looked at her, "Ready?" Trina and Elliott asked, Tori nodded, sleepily. The three of them walked downstairs, Trina then held her hands over her little sister's eyes, Tori was confused, "Trina, what are you doing?" Trina was silent as the three of them walked outside, Tori felt the wind blowing on her face, "Trina, I'm going to kill y-" Trina sighed angrily at her sister, and took her hands from Tori's eyes, her mouth dropped open. She read the wall, "I Love You" she read, she looked at the period, it was the picture they took when they first met. She then looked next to it and saw a bunch of pictures and realized that it made a picture of when they hugged on the beach, Tori had a light smile on her face, and Beck had a serious smile, Tori smiled at it, she then realized what was happening, she had to get away instantly. Beck waked over to Tori who was trying to run away, he pulled her into him and she instantly wrapped her arms around him, crying. He rubbed her back and let her cry into his shirt, his heart was breaking hearing her heavy sobs. Her sobs stopped, they were replaced with silent tears, her tears stopped, she and looked into Beck's brown eyes; everyone stood watching the scene that happened in front of them.

Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart, maybe I can ease the ache (the ache)

Tori smiled a small smile at Beck, trying to cover up her hurt feelings, but Beck knew she was still hurting on the inside; he swept her hair behind her ear, "I meant it." He softly told Tori, "Meant what?" her wore a confused look on her face, Beck rubbed her back, "I love you, and I promise you that I will never ever break your heart. Please, understand that I want to be the one who gives your heart a break; I mean what if you never looked at what was in front of you and just left it alone, because you were so heartbroken. Tori, I would die if I broke your heart, I love you too much to ever do that to you, just please believe me. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you." Beck had tears forming in his eyes; he really loves her and wants her to know. Tori hugged Beck again, this time smiling with no hurt emotion behind it. She spoke this time, "I believe you. I l-love you too." She said. Beck rested his forehead against Tori's. "You do?" Beck asked, smiling, Tori nodded and spoke, "Yes Beck, I do love you. I'm willing to accept the fact that you're not going to break my heart and give my heart a break." Beck smiled at her, lovingly. "Aww, that's so sweet." Jade said smiling, both Beck and Tori looked at her, "Sorry." she said, smiling, SinJin laughed and kissed her cheek, they turned their attention back to Beck and Tori.

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There just so much you can take. Give your heart a break; let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

Tori hugged Beck once again; everything was quiet and peaceful, "So where does this leave us?" Tori asked Beck, hoping he wouldn't break her heart like he said he wasn't going to do. "Will you go out with me?" Beck asked her, hoping she would say yes. Tori happily nodded, "Yes!" she squealed with excitement. Beck smiled widely and twirled her around, he sat her back down on the ground, and they both began to lean in. Beck kissed her softly, Tori just had her first kiss and was grateful that it happened with Beck and not a player; finally, Beck and Tori are happily together, "I'm giving your heart a break." Beck whispered softly to her, Tori nodded, happy that she was loved by someone who would love her forever. She kissed his lips once more without fear in her heart and mind, "Thank you Beck, for everything, and for caring for my heart." Beck smiled softly at Tori, "No need to thank me Tor." Beck held her strongly in his arms, not wanting to let her go. Tori Vega is no longer afraid of love and Beck Oliver has fallen deeper in love with her.

The group heard voices coming from Tori's house, everyone had a scared expression on their face, including Beck and Tori. "Hi kids." Tori's mother said, wondering what was happening, she scanned the backyard and then saw the portrait on the wall, "Oh." she said, realizing what was taking place in front of her eyes, she smiled happily for her daughter. "Guys, come inside, it's getting dark outside." Mrs. Vega said, joking, , she was just trying to leave Tori privately with Beck without anyone ruining this sweet moment. Everyone sighed unhappily because they wanted to see what else would happen with the two lovers, and went inside, except for Mrs. Vega who stayed outside to look at Beck's portrait, "That's so sweet." she said, smiling. Tori looked at her mom, turning red with embarrassment. "Right, um, I'll leave you two alone." she quickly dashed back inside laughing as she got into the house.

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love

~10 years later~

Tori was in the kitchen cleaning up, when Beck jumped onto the counter, her mouth dropped in a shocked expression. "Hey! Butt off the counter Mr. Oliver!" she screamed and laughed, Beck laughed back at her, Tori smiled to herself and walked over to him, "Nah, I like it here Mrs. Oliver." Tori smiled to herself, Beck pulled her close to him, her back was on his chest, and his breathing was even. Tori blushed madly at her position in her husband's arms, of course they always did this, but she always had butterflies. They just got married two years ago, they intertwined their fingers together, his hands were big compared to her little ones, Tori giggled to herself, she had butterflies, and they happen every time Beck is near her. Their kitten Max walked into the kitchen looking at them two, he can feel their lovely emotion in the room, he played around on the floor. "Why are you laughing Princess?" Beck asked Tori, smiling at his beautiful wife, who had her eyes closed for a second. She looked at Beck, he kissed her cheek, "I have butterflies." She said, sounding like she was four, Beck laughed joyously. "Even while being two months pregnant, you still manage to have butterflies." Tori smiled, Beck touched her growing belly, he began rocking back and forth with his wife in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too Beck." He smiled, "To think thirteen whole years ago, on this day to be exact, the day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love." Tori looked at her husband, "You proved me wrong." Tori turned in Beck's arms, so that she faced him, Beck kissed his wife lovingly, he was thankful that God allowed Tori to be his wife and that she gave him a chance to give her heart a break.

The End

* * *

><p>DONE! :D I'm actually crying lol, the music video had me sobbing and smiling, it was too sweet, if you haven't seen it, WATCH IT!<p>

It's truly amazing, just use this link (REMOVE THE SPACES) http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=1zfzka5VwRc&list=FLcr4uT2J7da34Q02vhelVgA&feature=mh_lolz

Some of the scenes I used in this fic were actual pictures in the video. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic :)

God Bless,

Javi :)


End file.
